


Спасение

by KaryKary



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 10:24:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaryKary/pseuds/KaryKary
Summary: Лень, друг и банка "Колы".





	Спасение

Жаррра.

Плавит кожу и голову, заставляет оставаться в прохладе постели, укутанной каменной кладкой второго этажа Хомры.  
Суо стягивает штаны и майку, бренча браслетами и еле продирая глаза. Время клонится к вечеру, а жара и не думает спадать. Проникает через открытое окно, липнет к коже, остаётся каплями пота в красных прядях челки.

От жары нет спасения.

Микото даже языком лень ворочать, но он из последних сил зовёт кого-нибудь. Кого-нибудь, кто объяснит, какого ж дьявола на улице и в доме температура сравнялась с пожарами в лучшие его, Суо, годы.

— Тоцука! Анна! — негромко взывает к дому Микото, но тот отвечает ему тишиной.  
Приходится перевернуться, окинуть комнату сощуренным, лениво-разморенным взглядом, попробовать ещё раз.

— Изумо? — если первые два имени были более требовательными, то призыв друга выходит скорее жалобным.

Нет. Дом хранит молчание. Обитатели Хомры оставили Красного Короля в одиночку справляться с удушающей жарой.

Где-то в другой вселенной, в груде сброшенной одежды звонит мобильный. Суо отвечает, не глядя на экран. Только у одного человека на пробуждение Микото всегда срабатывает чутье.

— Мм? — мычит Микото, потратив все свои силы на то, чтобы поднять мобильный с пола. Теперь он снова растекается по подушке, считая себя огромной желейной массой.  
— Проснулся, король? — на всякий случай уточняет на том конце Изумо, хотя и так все прекрасно знает. — Мы вышли за продуктами, раз уж жара спала. Вернёмся через час, принесём тебе ледяного молока.

Изумо пытается его подкупить, но Микото обиженно пыхтит в динамик. Разве количество градусов в комнате уже можно считать «спадом температуры», предатель — хочет спросить он дальше, но говорить такую длинную фразу вслух Суо лень.

— Король? — Изумо щелкает зажигалкой, и Микото представляет, как друг шумно затягивается, выпуская в жару победоносные струйки дыма. Жара пугается, пасует и рассасывается сама. Научного объяснения этому не будет. Новостные каналы взорвутся от сообщений. Жители Шизуме снова смогут выходить на улицы. Мунаката схватится за голову…

— Король. Посмотри на тумбочку! — требовательный голос Изумо врывается в мечты Микото, разрушая все. Ну, или почти все.

Микото медленно и с огромным трудом крутится в постели и тут видит Её. Силу Изумо, способную победить адское пекло. Маленькую, вытащенную из холодильника пару минут назад. С каплями, стекающими по красному жестяному краю. С тонной пузырьков, рвущихся на свободу. С характерным «пыыщщщ», стоит потянуть за маленький язычок на крышке.

Это спасение. Не так. Это Спасение для Красного Короля. Суо довольно хмыкает в трубку, брякает простое «спасибо», и тут же тянется к банке, обретая в ней новый смысл жизни.  
С этим смыслом он готов прожить целый час в ожидании своего ледяного фруктового молока.


End file.
